crystal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Carter
Luke Carter is a descendant of Lufenians that inhabits the City of Lufia in Grenda. He then moves to Crystalia with his whole family to Crystalia. Background Luke is a brown haired Lufenian descendant that used to live in the small town of Lufia, where Lufenians once lived. He had normal ears before Matt and Alec arrived in Grenda, but eventually, his Lufenian blood awoke and his ears became pointy, remembering an elf. He grew really fond of Matt and his friends, treating them as family. At first, his mood was harsh and angry once he knew Matt and Alec, but after some time, his personality changed to a calmer and gentle one. History Elemental Gods Arc After Matt and Alec arrived in Grenda looking for Hootch, Luke appears calling their attention since they are Crystalians. He then throws rocks at them and kicks Alec, Matt then stops him asking for a place to stay, to which he answered that his family runs the inn, Matt then pays him with a small bag full of money, making him blush out of embarassment and then shows them the way to the inn. Later, Luke brings dinner to them, Matt asks him about the hate between Crystalians and Grendalians, Luke, however, told them that it just seemed natural and that he had nothing against them. He is surprised by the fact that Matt was raised in Earth and showed them his desire to visit other places, after that, he apologized for his behavior and also gave them their money back. Matt thanked and introduced themselves offering him their help with anything he needed. On the next day, Luke is impressed by Matt's strength and remarks that he is nowhere as strong as Matt is. Hootch then shows up as Luke invites everyone to the Hot Springs behind the inn, Matt then asks about Super Grendalians as Luke remarks that he saw Grendalians with Pointy ears sometimes but he was not sure they were "Super", but they sure were different. After Matt feels negative energy, Luke remarks that Warriors of Discord usually walk around, very often. They hear an explosion and Luke shakes when he hears that Garland is the one around, as well as an army, searching for the "last lufenian". Once they are defeated by Matt, Hootch and Alec, when Luke celebrates their victory by jumping, his hair moves revealing pointy ears that even he wasn't aware of. Luke then follows the others in order to find Ceil, but on the way, Kefka and ExDeath appear and bring Matt and Alec down fastly before being aided by Hootch, who summoned Cloud Strife to save them. Cloud breaks through Exdeath's defenses and defeats Kefka with ease, surprising Luke with his power. Later on, they meet Ceil who went after "the General". After the group is rescued by a Hooded Man, Matt teleports everyone directly to Crystalia where Luke meets up with his parents. They tell him the truth about his origins and he states that he knows what he must do now. Trivia *Luke is believed to be a full Lufenian due to the fact that his parents "found him" as a baby. **However, Lufia is known to hold descendants of Lufenians, so Luke is most likely a halfling.